


Podfic: Bruise Easily

by Djapchan, Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Pheromones, Podfic, Roughness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Quietly slide away off the mattress Find my clothing on the bedpost Slowly tiptoe out of this mess As I slip back into last night's dress - one night stand with unexpected partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bruise Easily

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bruise Easily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157119) by [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse). 



**Author's Note:**

> In case the player on AO3 does not work for you you can download and listen to the mp3 file here:
> 
> [Bruise Easily](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v3fiaa4fi3uv3wf/Bruise_Easily.mp3)


End file.
